Melting The Ice
by Bailey Anne 4
Summary: Rage pulsed though my veins like poison. I could feel it boiling, waiting for release. I wasn't in control anymore, it consumed me. I was standing over her while she cried and held her bloody lip. She sickened me. Annabell is broken, who will fix her? R
1. Hit the Floor

**A/N: Hello my fellow FanFiction readers. This story is loosely based on a true story, I just added vampires and werewolves.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and it makes me cry at night. Robert Pattinson is mine though Amanda. **

Chapter One

Hit The Floor

"Who would you rather do; Dan Akroyd or John Belushi?" Billie rolled over in her giant pile of pillows and blankets to look at me. If anyone but her would have asked me this, I would've been completely disgusted. But it's Billie, so I wasn't.

"Depends, Dan Akroyd now or then?" I pointed to the movie currently playing, Blues Brothers. I tuned in my pile of bedding to stare at her. This is when I was happy, when it was just Billie and I watching a movie on a Friday night and stuffing our faces with popcorn.

"Ew, Dan Akroyd then. He looks funny now...because he's old and all." She wrinkled her nose at the obviously disturbing picture playing in her head.

I rolled my eyes, "Defiantly Dan Akroyd. I have thing for tall, lanky men on a mission from God." I smiled, really smiled. Billie called it her smile because she was the only one who ever saw it.

She let a small sigh and reached for the gummy worms "I hear that."

"Don't bother. I already ate them all. Be faster next time." I got up from the comfort of my blanket and grabbed the popcorn. She would be home soon, fun over.

I heard a disgruntled screech from the living room, "Hey! Bring that back here! I wasn't done!" Too bad, she would be here soon.

"She's going to be here any minute, get the soda and candy wrappers." I poked my head around the corner to make sure she was listening, she was.

She trashed the wrappers and emptied the drinks before turning to face me. "You can spend the night at my house if you want, so you don't have to deal with her. If we leave before she gets home then you won't have to bother asking her." She walked back to the living room to start folding the blankets, I was right behind her.

I was about to agree when I heard a car door slam. She was home. "Too late. Go out the back door, you don't want to see this. I know she's drunk." I threw the remaining blankets on the couch.

I saw the look in her eyes as she started to head for the back door. They were torn, sad. "I'll stay, if you want. Or you can sneak out with me." She already had her shoes on and hand on the door. Can't say I blame her.

"No, I want you to go. I got this. She most likely will pass out or something. Don't worry, I'll call you if it gets bad." SLAM! She was in the house. "Go."

With one last miserable look in my direction she opened the door and escaped into the night. She had no idea how much I wanted to run after her and never look back.

"ANNABELL!" I heard the drunken yell coming from her room. So it was going to be one of those nights. With a cold heart and tensed muscles, I walked into her room prepared for battle.

"ANN- Oh, there you are. Took you long enough." She was in her normal drunken state, disgustingly tight jeans with boots up to the knees. A shiny blue shirt only just reaching below her belly button, exposing the rest of her stomach. It wasn't until I got over her outfit that I took notice to what she was doing.

"Get your shit together, we're leaving this God awful place." She stopped loading the suitcase in front of her to look at me. She stared at me with her makeup -smeared eyes as I processed what she said.

Leaving? No, I couldn't leave, wouldn't leave. She's just drunk and pissed; she'll get over it. She can't really expect me to leave. "Just calm down, you know you don't mean that."

"Don't tell me what to do Annabell and I do mean it. Get your stuff, I don't have all day." I looked in her eyes, which is something I try to avoid at all costs, but I had to know if she was serious. That look was unmistakable, holy crap, she meant it. I will not leave, not with her. I can't leave Billie. "No Kris, I'm not leaving."

"STOP CALLING ME KRIS!!! I'M YOUR MOM!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, YOUR GOING!!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU SO JUST START PACKING YOUR SHIT!!!" She turned away from me and started throwing more clothes in her suitcase. She wants to scream at me? Well, two can play that game.

"WHEN YOU ACT LIKE A MOM, I'LL CALL YOU MOM. I'M NOT LEAVING BILLIE SO YOU CAN JUST GET THE HELL OVER IT!!!" We would yell like this for a few more minutes then she would throw up and pass out. Never failed.

"That's why you won't go? Because of your creepy little lesbian friend? I thought it would be because of your dad. Well, it doesn't matter either way anyways because your leaving whether you like it or not." This was new; I didn't know how to handle this. She always yelled back, she never calms down, what does this mean? What do I do now? Usually I just yell until she gives up.

"BILLIE IS NOT A LESBIAN!!! I HATE DAD, AND I'M NOT GOING!!!" Old habits diehard I guess.

"Listen hear you ungrateful brat; you're going. End of story. It's not like you have any friends here anyway except that one bitch." She crossed her arms and turned to stare at me.

"I'M UNGRATEFUL?!? All you ever think about is yourself; you've NEVER ONCE done what's best for ME! You've never done anything but HOLD ME BACK and make me clean up YOUR drunken messes. So for once, take a step back from your PITIFUL excuse for a life and think about someone other then YOURSELF!!! A looked her dead in the eye, chest heaving and heart pounding. She just stood there, frozen in shock. I had never yelled at her like that, she was never sober long enough for it to escalate to this.

Her look slowly changed from shock to hurt and then to pure and uncontrollable anger. She took one long stride towards me and before I knew it she in my face. She reeked of vodka.

"I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and before I could react she drew her fist back and hit me square in the jaw.

Surprise overtook me and I hit the floor.

**A/N: Hey You. Yeah You. Click that button and review. The mob owes me. I will have them find you if you don't review. I also post faster if I get reviews!!! *cough cough* DO IT!**


	2. Peace of Sleep

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. I just want to let you know that I've spoken to the mob about those of you who didn't review. You can run but you can't hide. Anyway, onto happier topics. My friend Amanda is writing a companion story to this story. Same plot, same characters and everything. Hers is just told though a different point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue me; I don't have any money anyway. You can have Amanda though. She keeps trying to steal Robert Pattinson from me.**

Chapter Two

Peace of Sleep

If anyone can take a hit, it's me. I can't count how many times I've been suspended from school for fighting and that's just the times I got caught. I was only took a second for the shock to wear off and then the rage exploded though my body.

I was in her face within seconds. "This is for never giving a damn!" I yelled as I threw the punch. Unlike her, I knew how to hit; I knocked her dead in the eye. She let out a cry of pain and stumbled backward.

She was tougher then I thought, I was sure she would go down with the punch. "This is for Billie and everything you put us though!" My fist hit her square in the mouth and she hit the ground with a scream.

The rage was pulsing though my veins like poison. I could feel it boiling, waiting for release. I wasn't in control anymore, it consumed me. I was standing over her while she cried and held her bloody lip. She sickened me. "And this is because I hate you more!" With that I kicked her right in the stomach as hard as I could.

***

I'm sure I was normal at some point in my life and I just don't remember it. I've been on my own since I was little, Kris was always there but she was too busy to be bothered with me. I never looked at her like a mother, simply the woman I was forced to live with.

I didn't have friends because I didn't need anyone but myself, needing someone meant you were weak and that's unacceptable. I hit anyone who tried to get to close and eventually people just got the hint and left me alone. That's how I wanted it, how it had to be. I was born and raised in Trailberg, Rhode Island. I hated the place with all that I was and I'm pretty sure it hated me. I didn't have any friends all the way though eighth grade, that's when Billie Bloomwood showed up.

She was different from everyone else. Even after I hit her she just kept on talking to me. I didn't know what to do with her, so I just gave up and ever since we've been joined at the hip. She's the only person I love. People think we are lesbians because we are so close but I don't care what they think.

Billie knows how Kris is and she tries her best to understand. No one will ever understand. Kris is my drunken mess of a mother and I hate her.

"We need to talk. You haven't said one word all day." Kris turned her eyes from the road to look at me. I was surprised she could see, one eye was swollen beyond recognition and the other was all red and puffy from crying.

I just shot her hateful look; did I have any other look then hateful? Yes, I had a happy one but only when I was with Billie.

I had nothing to say to her. After our fight, I left her lying there and ran to Billie's. I'm not sure what happened but the next day she showed up at Billie's with an uHaul moving van and a police officer. She told me if I didn't get in the car then Billie's parents would get arrested for harboring a runaway. I loved Billie too much for that so I said my tearful goodbyes and got into the car.

"Annabell, you can't just not talk to me. What happened the other night is something we need to talk about. She tried to smile but stopped and winced in pain. I had completely busted her lip open with my second punch.

"Fine, where are you taking me?" I didn't look at her when I spoke. She didn't deserve that much. We had been driving for a full thirteen hours now with a bathroom break every now and then. I had absolutely no idea where we where or where we where going.

"WE are going to Forks, Washington. An old friend got me a job there, it rains a lot but I think you'll like it." She looked at me, her puffy eyes hopeful. I didn't giver her satisfaction of a response.

"Listen…I know I'm not the best mom and I haven't always been there but the other night was a wake up call for me. I'm done being selfish, I try to be better just please give me another chance." She fidgeted in her seat and winced in pain. That kick to the ribs must have, really hurt. Good.

This wasn't the only time she has told me this. It usually lasts for about a week or two and then it's back to the same old evil drunken bitch.

***

We stopped that night at a hotel. She would try to talk to me every now then and each time she would be answered with silence. As we started to drive the next morning, my thought drifted to Dave, my dad.

I had never really known Dave till I was about twelve and by then I already hated everyone. I never really found out why he wasn't around but I accidentally overheard Kris say something about jail. I went to see him once a month from then on. He shared my love for old movies so that's what we would do when I went over there. We never talked about him, Kris, or me though. I knew he wouldn't tell me what happened so I didn't ask. I wouldn't necessarily say that I hated him but I defiantly didn't consider him my father.

"Did you tell Dave we were leaving?" I asked Kris without looking at her.

She turned to look at me but then thought better of it because of her bruised ribs. "Yes, he knows. He said to do whatever was best for you and you always had the option of living with him in Michigan."

She tells me this now that I'm on the other side of the country. That's convenient. Maybe I would call him when we got to this place and have him come get me. Although it was better then living with Kris it still didn't put me back with Billie. I didn't want to think about that now, it hurt too much.

The hours slowly ticked by and my eyes grew heavier with each. Darkness had fallen but I could still the endless sea of green as I closed my eyes and fell into the peace of sleep.

**A/N: Hey You. No, not you. That person behind you. Yeah, you better review. I know these chapters lack certain sexy magical creatures but they will be in the next chapter. Promise! *Sneeze* ( I put cough cough on the other one so I thought I would throw a sneeze on this one)**

**Hey Breanna! I love you!**


End file.
